Letters From Home
by xXx Fantasy xXx
Summary: Naruto must leave the village, and Sakura is devastated. They start a chain of letters between themselves and their friends to keep in touch. But they don't know that one letter can change the fate of their village and themselves. NaruxSaku. R&R!
1. PS I Love You

**A/N: There's not much to say…just, please, R&R!**

* * *

**LETTERS FROM HOME**

_A story told through letters_

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry that I left you so suddenly the other night. But it was the only way, you see. Those men were following us, and I knew that they were after me. You understand, right? I had to leave to protect you. And I had to leave in such a way that they wouldn't think you were too special to me, so they wouldn't go after you, too.

But you must know that you are special to me. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to cry, either, but if it's the only way you'll be saved, so be it.

Please, move on without me. Find someone else. I don't know if I'll ever return. Jiraiya-sensei called upon me the morning after I left, and now I must go on a dangerous journey with him. Please understand. Please.

So now I must leave. I'm sorry that this letter to you is short. I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. I swear that this is the only way.

Sakura, forgive me. Goodbye.

Love,

Naruto

P.S. I love you

* * *

**A/N: This is just a prologue. Please tell me if you guys like where this is headed or not. Also, just so you know, other characters will come into play at some point.**


	2. Understanding

**A/N: Okay, so, I wasn't going to write the second chapter yet, but I guess I will. Please, people, it would be nice to get some reviews! If you read, PLEASE REVIEW! Review something at least. It makes me feel better :D Yes I'm a needy person, deal with it.**

* * *

**LETTERS FROM HOME**

_A story told through letters_

* * *

Dear Naruto,

I don't know if you realize how much you actually hurt me that night. But now that I understand, I feel a bit better about it. I wish that you could have told me something beforehand; Maybe something about how you were being chased would have sufficed. But I understand. This isn't easy on you, is it? I'm sure it isn't. So I understand. Truly. I do.

What bothers me the most now is how you've left, perhaps for forever. Why couldn't you have stopped by to say goodbye? Why do you have to leave? You can't keep secrets from me forever, Naruto. I will figure them out eventually, you know that. But why? Why do you make me search for answers instead of entrusting me with them? I'm confused.

Are you sure you love me?

Love,

Sakura

* * *

_Understanding_

* * *

Dear Naruto,

Oh, and I'm sorry. I sent the last letter out without saying something else.

I love you.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

_Understanding_

* * *

Dear Sakura,

It's not easy, Sakura. I'm a Konoha shinobi, as you are. I've been raised in those ways, and however badly I may have acted in those past days – breaking the rules and all – I have changed. You know we don't share secrets with anyone. You know how important they are to the mission, to our village, and to the people.

I can't tell you everything. I can't entrust you with everything. Growing up these past several years has shown me that, at least. People have betrayed my trust, and for that I am grateful for they have taught me that no one can be trusted.

I trust in you, Sakura, but I still can't divulge information that I have been taught, quite harshly, not to divulge. I want to. I really do. But I can't.

I know this is difficult to understand, but it is what it is. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm eighteen, and I know my place and my destiny now like I never did before. It's time for me to fulfill it.

And that is all I can tell you. I'm sorry. Please, please, please understand.

No one could ever take your place in my heart. But not even love can get in the way of my duties. You, of all people, would understand that.

But I truly do love you. Always remember that.

Love,

Naruto

* * *

_Understanding_

* * *

Dear Naruto,

You really do scare me sometimes, you know. I never understand what you're thinking. I wish that I could be with you right now and see your face, hear you talk…anything that would help me to understand your thoughts. I can read faces very well. However, reading words can be more difficult. Ironic, isn't it?

Even though I don't understand, I'll forgive you. Because even though I don't understand the words that you spoke, I do understand your duty to the village and to yourself.

Just don't ever forget me. Don't forget that I'm sitting here, alone in the village, crying as I write these painful words to you. Knowing that I might never get to see you again. Don't forget me.

Please.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah…more characters to come in the next chapter!! And chapters will get longer, trust me, you just have to wait. Please R&R! :D**

**Hits as of 02-12-10: 30**


	3. Assistance

**A/N: Ah, sorry about that, I've been distracted with school. Hehe well I'll continue with this story now, it's spring break after all! ;)**

**By the way, please support my HPxNaruto Crossover, **_**Shinobi Magic**_**, by reading and reviewing!! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I forgot to do this in the first chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. PERIOD – END OF STORY.**

**Well, not this story obviously…**

* * *

**LETTERS FROM HOME**

_A story told through letters_

* * *

Baka,

So, what, did you forget about me? Sakura told me that you guys are sending letters to each other. I guess I don't get any of those, then, huh?

In any case, we all miss you here. Shino, Hinata, and I have been going on missions together constantly. It's like, as soon as we return after one mission, the old lady has something new for us. I don't even bother unpacking anymore.

Oh, yeah, and about the old lady. Hah, well SHE misses you a lot, I can tell. Even though she was the one who sent you out of the village. Actually, quite honestly, I'm almost positive it was the council that decided that. She wouldn't do this to you. Unless…there's something super important that you have to do that only you can do? Possible, right?

Not like I'll ever know. I'm being ignored.

Your BEST friend (yeah, that's right),

Kiba

* * *

_Assistance_

* * *

Kiba,

Geez. Self-centered, much? But, yeah, I miss you. And everyone else. Yes, even Baa-chan.

So you go out a lot now? What kinds of things are you guys doing? Some stories would make me feel less homesick. I miss you guys a lot.

And don't even go there. I can't disclose any of that information. And I'm not ignoring you. You're reading this, aren't you? Heh, well, I couldn't even tell Sakura what this is about. I actually, however, might be able to tell you some things, IF…and ONLY if…you agree to help me with something.

But stories first. I want to hear some stories.

Your BEST friend (I agree),

Naruto

* * *

_Assistance_

* * *

Baka,

Ah, but you miss me the most, of course.

Stories…stories…well, there is one really hilarious one from a few months ago. Shino, Hinata, and I were sent to the Hidden Star village, like where you guys once went. Remember them? The ones who make those special chakra strings and stuff? Well, anyway, we were sent there. We met up with a few of their shinobi about a half mile before we actually reached their village. There were three of them. Two of them were nice and helpful and all, but the other one was suspicious and senile, even though he was only, what, eighteen or so? Our age, maybe slightly older. He didn't trust us.

He kept making snide comments every so often, and the other two shinobi tried to reassure him that we were okay. But he kept going on and on about he would be able to do a much better job than we would. About at this point I was thinking, yeah right, and so I convinced Shino to sneak a few bugs down that annoying little snake's shirt and stuff. Shino apparently hated this guy about as much as I did. Even Hinata seemed a little annoyed. (I don't know if that's the right word for what she was feeling, but it was something along those lines.)

The guy didn't even notice them at first. Which was fine with me. Then we got to the village, met up with their leader, talked for a bit about the task, and then got to work, all the while with that annoying guy following us. The task assigned to us was to rescue the five or so small children (5 years old or younger) who had been stolen from the village by these huge, infuriating birds. These birds had been bothering the village for a year or so, but they were never able to save the children from their nesting place, even though they knew where it was.

So, let me cut to the chase. We got to their nesting place and mapped out a plan to save the children. But the annoying guy refused to follow the plan Shino made. I was so frustrated with him, so we got into a small fist fight and ended up smack in the middle of the nesting place with three large birds surrounding us. And wouldn't you know it? That annoying guy was a coward! He was shaking in his boots and stammering and stuff. It was so infuriating! It was about this time that Shino came up with an on-the-spot brilliant idea. Next thing I knew, that annoying guy was wiggling about, swinging his drawn sword randomly…and laughing! The bug's that were tickling him caused him to knock out quite a few of the surprised birds. I knocked out the others. They were tough, and they were numerous, but they couldn't beat us. (Hinata joined in too. Shino just stood there, controlling his bugs.)

So, in the end, we beat those dumb birds and got the children back. I figured out later that the birds were fairly smart, and recognized that annoying guy from before. They apparently seemed to have known that he was a coward, but when he attacked randomly like that, they were too surprised to fight back. But the funniest part was afterwards, when the bugs had stopped tickling him and he was lying on the ground, tears running down his face. He was spent and breathless. And he was still shaking. I swear it was the funniest thing I had ever seen a shinobi do! Well, save your crazy antics, of course.

So that's one story. I don't have time to tell another one. I need to get a good night's sleep. The old lady is giving us some time away from out-of-village missions and putting us to work in the village. Next week, we're heading to the Hidden Sand Village to help with some reconstruction.

Maybe, if it's possible, you can meet us there? Just a thought.

Your best friend (you better agree),

Kiba

* * *

_Assistance_

* * *

Kiba,

Ahahahaha! That IS hilarious! Wow, what a pathetic excuse for a shinobi! Though I guess I shouldn't be talking, I was like that when I was younger. But still…

So, you guys are on house duty, huh? Have fun with that one. Baa-chan will work you harder than anyone anywhere ever will. You'll be begging to leave the village. Trust me.

Hidden Sand Village, eh? Funny. That's actually my next stop. So, by the time you get this letter, you'll only have a few more days of house duty left, I'm assuming. I should be in the Sand Village within the next couple days. Gaara agreed to let me stay there while we discuss some things. Maybe I can stretch my visit out just a bit so I can hang with you guys for just a little bit, before continuing with my mission.

And no you cannot join me.

Your best friend (I already said I did),

Naruto

* * *

_Assistance_

* * *

Baka,

We'll see about that. See you soon, baka.

Your best friend,

Kiba

* * *

_Assistance_

* * *

Naruto,

Well, since it seems you can send and receive letters, I feel inclined to send you one myself. Saves me the trouble of sending one of our own shinobi to tell you this.

Kiba will assist you with this mission. You will wait for him in the Hidden Sand Village, bring him with you to discuss certain matters with Gaara, and then leave – together – for the Hidden Mist Village. I have asked Jiraiya to meet you about halfway between the two locations so as to pass something on to you that I promised I would give you.

Oh, and please. Don't do anything to reckless.

Sincerely,

Tsunade

P.S. Before you crumple up this paper, curse, and then burn it out of anger, remember just who you're cursing, please.

* * *

_Assistance_

* * *

_"Shit…"_

* * *

**A/N: So? How do you like it? It's longer than the last one, and I finally have a plot going. You'll see what happens next! More characters, more action, and more fun! Yesss!**

**oH, and yes, it will get more interesting soon, too. More drama and stuff. Just not yet. I need to set the stage.**

**R&R!**

**Hits as of 03-30-10: 252**

**Eh, not too bad so far…**


	4. Precautions

**A/N: Okay, so I've been super busy this school year. -_- I haven't updated any of my stories in FOREVER. Now seems as good a time as any, don't you think?**

**Anyway, more dialogue and action will be incorporated into the story from here on out, so be prepared!**

* * *

**LETTERS FROM HOME**

_A story told through letters_

* * *

Naruto,

Tsunade – excuse me, your Hokage – informed me that Kiba would be joining you in our little meeting. I have no problem with this, of course, but I need a confirmation that you know about this. Precautionary measures, that's all. I'll explain more once you get here.

In any case, here's the situation: I'll be out of the village for a couple more days than planned, so if I'm not here when you arrive, make sure to report to Temari. Yes, Temari. Not the council. I don't want them to know you're here until I find it advantageous to do so. This I will also explain later.

Temari will be waiting for you 2 miles outside the village entrance. There's a rather large rock there. It's one of the only ones you'll see out in this area of the desert, and it's hard to miss. If she's not there, expect to see me instead. If there's anyone else there, run back to the edge of the forest and stay there until further notice. I'm taking these extra precautions to make sure you aren't caught, either by or the Akatsuki or by anyone in my village.

Troubles await us all, Naruto. I only wish I could play a larger part in this mission, but I've got issues of my own in Suna. I hope the intel I give you will prove helpful.

I'd suggest you relay this message to Kiba as soon as possible. Wouldn't want him to get in trouble either, would we?

Gaara

* * *

_Precautions_

* * *

Gaara,

Tsunade sure got that information to you quickly. I guess that's a good thing, since I was going to head there tomorrow, a day earlier than planned. But now that you've told me this, I'll have to wait and leave on time. Perhaps this will give me some time to intercept Kiba on his way to Suna.

One quick thing: when we see each other, make sure the first thing you say is _that_. That way, I'll know it's really you. I'll do the same, of course.

Hey, a ninja's got to take his own precautionary measures.

Your friend,

Naruto

* * *

_Precautions_

* * *

Kiba,

When you get to the edge of the forest, wait there. I might be able to intercept you before then, but I can't be too sure. I need to tell you something important before we reach Suna.

Your best friend,

Naruto

P.S. I hope you remember our code, because I expect you to say it right away. You should understand why.

* * *

_Precautions_

* * *

Naruto,

How could I forget? See you there!

Your best friend,

Kiba

* * *

_Precautions_

* * *

"_Kiba…?"_

"_Yeah, it's me." He smiled. "Baka, if you think you're gonna beat me first, you've got another thing coming to ya!"_

_Naruto grinned widely. "Then you can beat me first, and I'll beat you all the times after that!"_

_Kiba laughed. "So it is you!" he said, smiling. "Long time no see, baka!"_

"_Yeah, it has been a long time," Naruto agreed, nodding. "I remember the first time you said that line to me. Do you?"_

_Kiba shrugged. "Eh, I dunno…it was a long time ago…"_

_Naruto hit him on the head, which resulted a loud cry of surprise from his friend. _

"_Hey, what was that for?" Kiba exclaimed angrily._

_Naruto smirked. "What, you can't take a punch? Wimp!"_

"_Why you - !"_

"_Kiba." Naruto suddenly grabbed his friend and pulled him down to the ground. Sensing danger, they both pressed their bodies up against the nearby rock and remained as still as possible._

_After a few moments, Naruto peeked his head around the side of the rock and stared out at the desert in front of him. There, he saw three figures standing a good distance away._

"_Kiba," Naruto whispered, turning to his friend, "I've got to tell you this quickly. Are you listening?"_

_Kiba nodded, his eyes focused on Naruto._

"_Well, you see," Naruto explained, "Gaara wrote me saying that he wouldn't be able to meet with us right away. However, he told me that we should meet Temari near the rock about 2 miles away from the village entrance. He also emphasized the fact that no one else should know we are there."_

"_Why?" Kiba asked._

_Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. But he said that he'd explain it all later."_

"_So basically, whoever those guys are out there…we should avoid them," Kiba clarified._

"_Exactly," Naruto replied, nodding. _

_Kiba shook his head. "I really wish I knew what all this was about…"_

"_You'll understand soon enough." Naruto stood up, careful to keep himself hidden behind the rock. "C'mon, we should find a way to get past those guys. Temari's waiting for us."_

_Kiba nodded. "Let's go."_

* * *

_Precautions_

* * *

Naruto,

Kiba left the village on an important mission without telling any of us. Do you know anything about this?

I think Hinata would be calmer if she knew that Kiba was okay, so just a simple message telling us if he's with you or something would suffice.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

_Precautions_

* * *

"…"

"_Madara, is something wrong?"_

_He grinned, evil intent evident in his red eyes, as he reread the letter Kisame had intercepted for him. "Oh, it's nothing."_

_He grinned even wider. _So I see the Inuzuka boy is working with you, huh,_ he thought. _And this…Sakura. She's someone important to you?

_He threw the paper into the fire in front of him and watched as it crumpled and turned into ash. _What an interesting development…

* * *

**A/N: Whoot another chapter done! Took long enough…**

**Oh and guess what? 1049 hits! Yay! xD**

**~Peace~**


End file.
